


make it work

by Princex_N



Series: Autistic!Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autism, Autistic Nishinoya, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, In a way, M/M, Stimming, their relationship can be interpreted how you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OKAY!" Nishinoya yells, accidentally startling Asahi into dropping the DVD case. "I have an idea. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid, but then I got too big- shut up." He tacks on, when Asahi snorts. "I got too big to do it anymore. Lay down on the couch."</p><hr/><p>Alternate Title: "If it fits, I sits"</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it work

"We're not going to fit on the couch together." Asahi says, and Nishinoya is incredibly disappointed to acknowledge this as probably true. 

The idea was that the two of them were going to lay on the couch together to watch a movie, but Nishinoya had failed to take into account Asahi's size and the size of his couch when proposing this plan. 

Asahi is right, this definitely isn't going to work. 

But what also isn't going to work is just  _sitting_ on the couch together. Asahi has a habit of falling asleep during movies, and if he happens to fall on Nishinoya then that will only lead to bad things. Not to mention the fact that Nishinoya doesn't really like the feeling of his sides pressed against things. For whatever reason, that area is more sensitive than the rest of his body, and being touched there is just uncomfortable. And Asahi's arms fidget too much to be able to just lean against them and actually both be comfortable. 

"This isn't going to work."

"It is going to work." Nishinoya insists, because he's going to figure it out, he's just going to. He bounces up and down on his toes while Asahi waits. When Asahi gets tired of waiting, Nishinoya continues hopping around while Asahi goes to put the movie in.

"OKAY!" Nishinoya yells, accidentally startling Asahi into dropping the DVD case. "I have an idea. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid, but then I got too big- shut up." He tacks on, when Asahi snorts. "I got too big to do it anymore. Lay down on the couch." 

"But I'm going to take up all the space." Asahi protests, as if Nishinoya isn't able to see that for himself. 

"Yeah I know, lay down on the couch. On your side." He instructs, pointing and rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes because he's getting kind of excited and really hopes that it works. 

Asahi finally listens, looking incredibly skeptical, but Nishinoya hardly notices. He goes around the back of the couch and moves Asahi's legs until they're bent at the knees, and then he promptly jumps over the back of the couch and crams himself into the space between Asahi's thighs and calves, until he's sitting there with his knees pulled up comfortably to his chest. 

He fits. 

"Is this okay?" he asks Asahi, who is looking at Nishinoya with an expression that he can't really read. 

"I... Yes. Are you really comfortable like that?"

"Yeah!" Nishinoya assures him, hands flapping as he explains, "I used to sit like this with my mom. She would take naps and I would watch TV. I think maybe she just wanted to be able to not worry about me running off, but I really like the pressure! It's really nice. I haven't been able to do this since I was a kid, this is cool." He looks up from where he's been looking at where his legs are pressed against Asahi's to see Asahi looking at him with a small smile on his face. "What?" He asks. 

"Nothing." Asahi says, but the smile doesn't go away. "You ready to start the movie?" 

"Yeah! Start it!" Nishinoya says.

The movie isn't as good as they heard it was, and Asahi falls asleep about forty-five minutes in, and Nishinoya considers getting up to turn the movie off, or put something better on, but decides not to. He's comfortable and he doesn't want to accidentally wake Asahi up. Even though the movie is shit, Nishinoya feels like this is one of the best nights that he's had in while. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I used to do a lot as a kid. I was thinking about it the other day and decided it would be cute with Noya and Asahi. I don't know how realistic it is that Noya would really fit, but who cares. It's cute and I like it.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
